coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4077 (11th October 1996)
Plot Curly agrees to see Alf and to resign from the Square Dealers. Tricia gets a letter from Carl blaming her for losing him his parole and telling her that he always knew Jamie wasn't his son. She is upset that he is denying his own son. Alf is sad to hear from Curly that he's resigning from the Rectangle. Ashley doesn't like his mother's boyfriend Trevor and feels they want him to leave home. Jamie finds Carl's letter and is upset that he's saying he's not his father. He turns to Jack and the pigeons for support. Jack doesn't know what to say. Audrey tells Alf that she's taking Alma to the health farm instead of him. He is furious that it's his present and he still has to pay for it, even though he's not going. Sue Jeffers calls on Ken and tells him that she can't stop thinking about her husband leaving her. He tells her that he's glad to listen to her woes and cooks her dinner. Kelly tells Ashley that Don needs a lodger and it would be handy as it's only two doors from her. Fred and Norris are stunned when Alf tells them that Curly has resigned. They tell him about Curly telling Jack the sacred oath but are interrupted by Alec who delights in telling them that it was he who told Jack. Tricia burns Carl's letter in front of Jamie telling him its contents are a pack of lies. Maureen is pleased when Bill buys her a drink. Norris and Fred apologise to Curly, telling him that he doesn't have to do any more tasks and promising elevation to the Inner Rectangle. Curly is pleased to withdraw his resignation but Raquel feels that he's put the Dealers before her. Ken assures Sue that her life isn't over; she'll meet another man. Cast Regular cast *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Raquel Watts - Sarah Lancashire *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Daniel Osbourne - Lewis Harney *Kelly Thomson - Sarah Moffett *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold (Credited as "Stephen Arnold") *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Claire Palmer - Maggie Norris *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden Guest cast *Carol Palmer - Beatrice Kelley *Sue Jeffers - Romy Baskerville Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *5 Crimea Street - Tricia's flat and communal hallway *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room Notes *First appearance of Ashley Peacock since 8th July 1996. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tricia flies into a rage after receiving a letter from her husband. Ken finds himself being used as a shoulder to cry on. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,300,000 viewers (9th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes